


You like that, don't you?

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott looked at Stiles and smiled as he saw the boy sleeping. They were both laying on the couch, watching a movie. Well apparently he was watching the movie. Stiles had fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago but Scott just got a wonderful idea. He smirked to himself and leaned to kiss his lover's cheek softly before he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He froze when Stiles murmured something in his sleep. Scott waited a minute to make sure that the boy is still asleep before he leaned to kiss his chest softly. He didn't want Stiles to wake up just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You like that, don't you?

Scott looked at Stiles and smiled as he saw the boy sleeping. They were both laying on the couch, watching a movie. Well apparently he was watching the movie. Stiles had fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago but Scott just got a wonderful idea. He smirked to himself and leaned to kiss his lover's cheek softly before he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He froze when Stiles murmured something in his sleep. Scott waited a minute to make sure that the boy is still asleep before he leaned to kiss his chest softly. He didn't want Stiles to wake up just yet. He smirked when he licked a nipple slowly and watched it get hard immediately. Stiles moaned quietly in his sleep as Scott sucked the other nipple hungrily.

Scott hummed and slowly ran his hands down Stiles's body.

  
He cupped Stiles through his jeans as he tugged the nipple gently, pleased when Stiles moaned loudly.

  
Scott grinned and licked the nipple again as he started rubbing Stiles's cock slowly, feeling him getting hard.

  
Stiles moaned, slowly opening his eyes. "O-Oh, Scott." He whined, looking down at his boyfriend.

  
Scott grinned at him and leaned to kiss him softly. "You feel asleep." He said.

  
"And you got horny." Stiles whispered.

  
"Well the movie is boring." Scott shrugged and licked Stiles's upper lip.

  
"Mmm you're right. That's so much more fun." Stiles whispered and sucked Scott's bottom lip.

  
The kissed hungrily for a moment before Scott pulled away and started kissing his chest.

  
Stiles ran his hands through his hair and arched his back. "That was a good way to wake me up." He hummed.

  
Scott chuckled and licked his stomach. "Yeah. I can feel just how much you like it." He hummed and slowly unzipped his jeans with his teeth.

  
"Fuck." Stiles groaned, watching him. "That's hot."

  
"And I haven't even put my mouth on your dick yet." Scott smirked as he took off Stiles's jeans.

  
Stiles groaned and watched Scott as he slowly licked the underside of his cock.

  
"You're big, baby." Scott smirked. Talking during sex always made Stiles even more hot and bothered.

  
Stiles moaned and thrusted up when Scott wrapped his hand around him and stroked him slowly.

  
"You like that, don't you?" The boy panted.

  
"Mmm you know that I love it. Especially when you push that big cock in my ass or when I suck you off." Scott hummed and licked the head.

  
"Fuck. You know how much I like it when you talk like that." Stiles gasped and gripped Scott's hair.

  
"I know. That's why I'm doing it." Scott smirked as he pulled away and licked the lip lazily.

  
Stiles groaned and looked down at him. "Come on, Scott. Suck me like you mean it." He whined.

  
Scott smirked and sucked the head firmly as he pumped the base.

  
Stiles was about to protest when Scott pulled away but just opened his mouth, his breath hitching as Scott sucked one of his balls as he rolled the other one around in his hand.  
"Oh my - Scott!" Stiles cried out as Scott moved to suck the other one. Stiles panted as he started stroking himself fast. "Baby, suck the head, please. I'm so close I just need your mouth." He groaned.

  
Scott moved to suck on the head of Stiles's cock hungrily and his boy quickly started cumming.

  
Scott pulled away when he made sure that Stiles is finally coming down from his orgasm.

  
"C'me here." Stiles panted and quickly kissed Scott when he moved to kiss up his body.

  
Scott hummed and licked his lips when he pulled away. "Hmm tasty." He chuckled.

  
Stiles groaned and pushed him away quickly. "Sit." He said firmly.

  
Scott chuckled and sat up, smiling when Stiles straddled him.

  
Stiles tugged at Scott's shirt and roughly tugged at one of his nipples which made Scott moan loudly.

  
Scott thrusted up when Stiles sucked on his neck as he teased his nipples with his fingers.

  
"O-Oh, Sti, babe you know that my chest is sensitive." Scott panted.

  
"Mhm. And I can feel just hot sensitive it is. You're impossibly hard." He hummed and pulled away to look at him.

  
"Well you made me like that." Scott said, panting quietly.

  
Stiles grinned and kissed his boyfriend hungrily.

  
Scott hummed and took a deep breath, relaxing when Stiles pulled down his jeans as far as he could, which was near his knees.

  
"Feel better?" Stiles asked.

  
"I'll feel better when you actually touch me." Scott groaned.

  
"I'm touching you." Stiles smirked.

  
"You know what I mean." The alpha growled.

  
"You mean..." Stiles didn't finish as he gently ran one finger along Scott's cock.

  
"Yeah! That's what I mean." Scott groaned and thrusted up.

  
Stiles grinned as he got an idea.

  
"You have an idea, don't you?" Scott whispered.

  
Stiles nodded, smirking as he kissed the other for a moment. When he pulled away he stroked Scott's cock slowly and then smirked widely as he pushed Scott's cock between his ass's cheeks but not let him in.

  
"Mmmmm." Stiles hummed and slowly started moving, rubbing his hole all over Scott's dick.

  
"I-Is that lube?" Scott panted as he felt that Stiles's hole was wet.

  
"I was bored before you came." Stiles smirked and kept rubbing himself.

  
"That feel amazing and I'm not even in you." Scott groaned.

  
The wolf gasped when Stiles tugged at his nipple gently. "I know, baby." He smirked and leaned to lick and suck on his neck.

  
Scott growled and gripped Stiles's hips. "I need you to ride me." He gasped.

  
Stiles smirked as he put his forehead on Scott's and looked him in the eyes as he slowly took Scott's cock in himself.

  
"Fuck!" Scott moaned loudly and gripped his hips tighter. "You're so warm and tight."

  
Stiles gasped and rolled his hips harshly.

  
Scott threw his head back, groaning in pleasure.

  
Stiles hummed and quickly started moving fast and hard. He gasped when suddenly he was on his back Scott on top of him, watching him with deep red eyes.

  
Stiles gasped when Scott pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted back in firmly.

  
"Oh fuck, Scott!" He cried out and dragged his nails down the other's bsck.

  
Scott growled happily and kissed Stiles, open mouth and kind of messy.

  
Stiles moaned loudly when Scott started thrusting firmly on his prostate.

  
"So close." The boy whined.

  
Scott grinned and rolled his hips harshly as he sucked a nipple. The pleasure finally was too much for Stiles and he came, crying out.

  
Scott thrusted as deep as he can and started cumming, panting against Stiles's neck.

  
The boy smiled and started rubbing his back gently.

  
"That. ..was. .amazing...." Scott panted.

  
Stiles chuckled and nodded. "Mhm. I should fall asleep while we're watching movies more often." He hummed.

  
Scott laughed and nodded. "Definitely." He whispered and kissed Stiles's neck gently before he pulled out of him and got up.

  
"Now let's go take a shower."

  
Stiles nodded and went after Scott as he pulled him to the bathroom.


End file.
